The invention relates to a cylindrical cooling, and insulating container for holding beverage receptacles, such as cans, bottles, and the like.
Several different types of beverage receptacle holders and coolers exist. Most of them are intended to provide an insulating effect in order to maintain a beverage contained in a bottle or can hot or cold. In addition, to providing an insulating effect, several beverage receptacle holders include a freezable liquid to enhance their cooling effect.